User blog:CrinosWolf500/Little something I made
Got bored during my TTW playthrough and decided to give Potomac Breaks a go. It's pretty decent and it's interesting to see how Someguy2000 started out his stories, especially seeing characters who don't appear in the canon mods such as Ray Phillips, as well as Littlehorn's involvement in the story. Since I'm losing motivation to play fallout now these days, I thought about whipping together something in my current playthrough before I uninstall the game. Decided to do this as a work of passion in respect to Someguy2000's excellent storyline, the events leading to Steven Randall's life as a bounty hunter are a tragic part of the backstory, it would be interesting to see it in action. So I decided to go for it. Of course though, this is fanmade, don't (entirely) consider these images canon as we don't know what Randall's farm really looked like or what he, his wife and a young Marko looked like either. Presenting images depicting the events of Marko being taken under Randall's wing, only to have his family killed. RandallPast00.png|About to earn his place RandallPast01.png|The day he arrived RandallPast02.png|Should you let him in? RandallPast03.png|He seems decent RandallPast04.png|Being put to work RandallPast05.png|Looks like they got along RandallPast06.png|Could they have once been happy? RandallPast07.png|The moment of truth RandallPast08.png|Dire consequences RandallPast09.png|Trusted the wrong person RandallPast10.png|It's over RandallPast11.png|He's taking his time RandallPast12.png|Such a monster RandallPast13.png|No human would do this RandallPast14.png|We'll meet again RandallPast15.png|Off he goes RandallPast16.png|Mission Accomplished RandallPast17.png|A Marshal named Cooper RandallPast18.png|A miserable fate RandallPast19.png|Failed the family RandallPast20.png|But then a Marshal came RandallPast21.png|A second chance RandallPast22.png|You'll be avenged RandallPast23.png|Start a new life RandallPast24.png|We shall make haste Used Marko's appearance from Potomac Breaks to depict him in his younger years, however I moved his facegen data from NVBIII to it so he has the same look as his canon face, I think it'd make sense for him to look like gutter trash since he is after all trying to get into a gang. And before pointing it out. Yes. I know. He's not wearing his Pip-boy in various scenes. I forgot to add it and only noticed mid way when I was creating the scenes, so I decided to make a pic of him with it so it looked like maybe he was hiding it. I mean, to be fair, neither Randall or anyone else in the canon story mentions Marko having a Pip-boy, which doesn't really make much sense since a Pip-boy is such a remarkable feature to a person and hard to miss out on when describing a person, so maybe he kept it hidden most of the time? Of course, this may have likely been an oversight Someguy2000 made in development, so I used my mistake to make up some kind of evaluation to this lack of mentioning. And if you're gonna point out about how "damaged" I made Randall or his wife look, don't bother. I used assets from other mods as I don't make textures or nif models myself, so I was limited to what I could choose from. Like I say, these images ain't canon, so I won't take credit for any of the story that transpires. All assets used in these images belong to their rightful owners. ---- Also, something else I whipped together while I was at it. I wanted to see if NVB Marko would beat PB Marko, and suffice to say with his overpowered revolver; Old Scratch, NVB Marko won effortlessly against PB Marko's katana; The Executioner. So while I was at it, I decided to make some images of the two together, comparing how much has changed between their look in appearance. HowDifferent00.png|So much has changed HowDifferent01.png|Oh how the mighty have fallen I should probably do this with Doc Friday too since he appears in both NVB and PB as well, and maybe Red Mallard and Red Bear since those two seem to be the of the same equivalent. Someguy2000 technically made it clear that we won't be seeing Marshal Cooper in any future FNV mods of his, but I hope he'll at least release an image depicting his canonical appearance. Until then, I consider his appearance in PB to be his canon face, since it is the only time we ever see him, despite it being a non-canon mod. Category:Blog posts